The Forces Sweetheart
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: She used to get told that her singing was like angels and that her voice would stop all torture and torment around the world. But it didn't stop hers. Her voice may of come from the angels, but her pain was from the devil. Temporary Completion.
1. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters I have used. I do own the right to any character I have created though :).**

**a/n: well, I hope people like this. I thought it up about two nights ago when I asked my mum what the women used to be called when they sung to the service men in world war 2. I looked it up and thought that it would made a good story.**

**I also hope that people went to see REMEMBER ME which is Robert Pattinson's new movie! It is amazing and I deffinately recomend it if you are undecided about going to see it :). I also cannot wait till The Runaways. It looks really good. Wasn't very happy when I saw that The Yellow Handkerchief wasn't coming out in the cinema in England! :( I have to wait until it comes out on DVD :'( ! So not fair!!!! **

**Right well I will let you read now lmao! :D x x**

* * *

She checked her hair in the vanity that was positioned to the left of the door in her dressing room. She made sure her make up was fine and started her voice techniques. Whilst she did these she thought over everything that had happened in the past year.

His name was Nathan. He was her best friend. Since kindergarten. They played house, they played doctors and nurses. They went on holidays and started school together. They were joined at the hip. Now he was gone. Shot. He was shot, and it was not an accident. You see he was in the army. Unit 220. Him and his five best men drove out into the dessert in Iraq to dettinate a bomb. They came back, but he didn't. They said that he was dead before they got to him. But she knew they were just trying to keep her from weeping. Them army folk may know how to fight and may kill people, but they can't handle a crying woman.

She did her best to recover, but was never the same. He always told her that her voice was like angels singing to their Gods and in the midst torture and torment everyone would stop just to hear them sing. Just the hear the voice of an angel. She was his angel, and he was her sun. The one who would light up her grey days and make her smile when she was sad. Her father used to make jokes about them. He said that one day they would truly realise how much they loved one another and they would be together. Forever. He told them that God planned for everyone to have someone who would be imprinted on their hearts for all eternity. Their one and only. But it was to late. There was no hope.

And now she weeps only one day year. Locking all doors. Barring all windows. Unplugging all phones. And turns out all lights, and she remembers all the good times, and all the bad times as she stares at the photograph that was taken on that very morning of his death. The very morning of his murder. The very morning of the day she truly realised that she loved him unconditionally and irrevocably.

She was too late.

That morning was today.

She was taken from her grieving by a loud tap at her dressing room door. A voice interupting all of the memories she has stored for this long year.

"Five minutes, Ma'am" he said, his loud footfalls heard even as he turned the corner. She grabbed her shawl and made her way to the door. She stopped at the door and took a large gulp of air. She opened the door and locked it once she was on the other side. The silence in the hall was deafening so she started walking to get away from the pressure trying to hold her to the ground.

"There you are, they are waiting for you, ma'am" said the man who knocked on her door. She took another deep breathe as they were annoucing her arrival.

"You men have waited for her, and here she is. Our gorgeous Forces Sweetheat. Miss Isabella Marie Swan." He shouted into the microphone.

She stepped up onto the stage and heard the applause before she saw the faces. The lights shone on her like the sun on a warm day. She basked in it. She loved it. This is where she belonged. Her home. She smiled at the man as he gave her the microphone. Then she spoke.

"Well, I have waited for this day for two months. The more times I come her the more new faces I see." She spoke to the men. But really she saw no one. No one but Nathan. "I have written a certain song for tonight. But before I begin I would like us all to take a few minutes to remember the units and fellow men that are not with us tonight. Give them a silent thank you." she said, and watched as all of the service men bowed their heads in remembrance. As they thought of their loved ones she remembered her Nathan.

After the few minutes were up she took the mike and gave her signal to the sound technician. She started to sing.

"SONG = Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You"

'Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me'

Her voice carried across the stage and out into the audience. She was so engrossed in the music that she didn't notice the man standing in the corner watching only her. His eyes were on only her as soon as she walked onto the stage.

He looked in her big brown eyes and was fixed. He could not look away. The way she moved whilest she sung, the way her eyes glazed over as though she were in another place and time. He watched her with such awe that he knew if he forced himself to look away he would have to look right back again. What was this?

The last line of her song was choked out as she felt the tears spilling over. She pulled them back and gritted her teeth. Her eyes skimmed over the audience when she first caught sight of him. His bronze messy hair and his piercing green orbs of eyes complete opposites of the icey blue she was used to seeing in her mind. She was entranced. His eyes caught hers and they grew wide. His perfect mouth curved into a lopsided smile. She could not look away.

And that made her feel scared.

And guilty.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and let me know.**

**Also I would like to know if I should carry this on as a full story. Please review and let me know :)**

**Peace (Y)**


	2. Life Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with the Twilight characters :)**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I have updated on a lot of my stories but I decided the other day that I wanted to finish at least one story before I carry on with another. I know this might seem like an annoying thing to do but it is slightly easier for me as I have more time to write the long chapters that I want to write. I'm not sure which stories I am going to put on Hiatus but I will let you all know :)**

**I also want to thank Ducky'sgirl4ever, Bellaangel383, Flamepelt3377 and when-twilight-comes for reviewing the first chapter to this story and I hope you guys enjoy this one too :D**

* * *

It was dark and cold here at night. Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if I had taken a different course. If I had gone to school to become that great doctor my father always wanted me to be, or the orchestral pianist that my mother would have loved me to be. And they were great options. But never what I wanted to do. So I took the hard option. I became a soldier. An armed warrior in the most terrifying and destructive war to have come to our world. So I climbed aboard that plane and flew away from everything that was home, everything that felt safe and came here. To this land where there is so much hate that it hurts. So much pain that you just have to turn away. So much death. So much horror. So many tragedies.

The other men here were so different from the men I was accustom to. These men had no fear. They showed no anger, no hatred, no cowardice. They were strong. Stronger than many I knew. But my father always told me

_'Son, the men who show no fear are the ones not to trust. They are manipulative, conniving and most likely gamblers.' He chuckled wholeheartedly. He removed his thin-rimmed glasses from his nose and squinted his eyes at me. 'Now son the men who show the most fear, now they are the ones to trust. They may not follow through when you need them but they can't hold a secret to save their lives.'_

These people here were not to be trusted in my fathers eyes, but for me. No, I trust them. I trust them with my life as they would trust me. That is why we are all here.

_**BANG!**_

_Here we go again _I thought as I heard another round of bullets being fired in the background. I turned to the guy next to me and saw his eyes. They looked upset, scared maybe? His head whipped around as if he felt my eyes on him and gave me a tight lipped smile.

"What's your name soldier?" I asked him in my generals voice. Yes, I was general of my unit. A great honor for someone so young they told me, and an honor it was.

"Nathan, Sir, Nathan Wooding." He sat up straight as he spoke to me. Making me feel a little uneasy. These men weren't supposed to treat me like this. I was the same age as them. I wanted them to treat how they treat one another, to joke and laugh with each other. I wanted to be different to the other generals.

"No need to sit stiff Nathan. I'm not your general right now. What's bothering you?" I asked him in a gentle voice trying to get his sadness to disappear.

"It's my girl sir. My girl Bella. I'm worried about not seeing her again sir. I love her sir." He told me in a strangled voice. I patted his shoulder as his eyes began to water. I opened my mouth to give him the advice that I had told many of the other men that I had worked with when I was interrupted by the radio.

"General Cullen, come in General Cullen." The voice of my friend Emmett came across on the speaker. I had met Emmett on my first day. He was a rookie just like me. He took me under his wing and helped me along the way. We became great friends but soon I had to leave to come here. To Iraq. To fight whilst he stayed and trained in navigation. I picked up the mouthpiece and answered him.

"Yeah I'm here mate. Was going on?" I asked him.

"We got a group been spotted not 10 miles from your base. Apparently setting up bombs." He told me in his '_this means business' _voice.

"You want me to send men out to disarm?" I asked him immediately changing my voice and stance to one of a general on a mission. His voice traveled back through the speaker loud and very clear as he answered me.

"Yes" he stated. I turned around to see Nathan sitting there looking at me with eyes of determination. He wanted to go, to prove himself to me, to show me he was not like those men that I knew from home, but a man of war.

"You want to go Wooding?" I asked him, eyeing him to see if he was really ready. He stood proud and tall.

"Yes, Sir" He told me and saluted me. I nodded towards the door.

"Oh, and Nathan" I said. He looked at me.

"Firstly, I'm sure that this girl of yours knows how lucky she is to have you. And secondly, take Newton and Crowley with you. Don't want you going out there risking your life all on your own, son. I want you all back safely. Then you can go home and see your girl." I smiled at him as his eyes grew in excitement.

"Good luck Nathan, and I will be seeing you soon." I told him and saluted him. His body snapped out of the shocked that had been brought to him as his general stepped down enough to salute him first and turned around shouting for the others to help him.

* * *

I waited, and I waited. But he never came back. They never came back. Then I got the dreaded message from Emmett across that stupid speaker.

He was gone. They were gone.

Whoever had set up that bomb had been ready. They had been car wasn't even there yet when they set it off. Apparently he was the last to go. He was holding on, wanting to see his girl. One. Last. Time. But he won't get to do that now. He won't get to see her smile, to tell her that he loved her, to give her the ring that he had hidden in his trunk. To have the life that they both wanted, and to see that baby that she was carrying, the one from the sonogram that was sent in the post that morning. The one he knew nothing about.

So I got on a plane and traveled to meet her. To tell her, that their love was real. To show her his plans, to explain how happy he was that she was in his life. And to tell her that his last words were;

'_look after my Bella. Tell General Cullen, to look after her for me."_

* * *

I entered the club and watched her sing. I watched her cry. I watched her eyes meet mine and the pain was indescribable. Her brown eyes held so much emotion that it almost knocked me off my feet.

I walked forward as she moved from the stage. As I stood in front of her I noticed why Nathan was so happy. I picked up her hand and kissed the back before she broke down into the most heart wrenching sobs that I had ever heard in my life. I rapped my arms around her and comforted this stranger who seemed to act like she knew me her whole life.

So I told her. I told her how much that he loved her, how much that he wanted to be here. How much he wanted her to be happy. And how much he loved their baby. The life growing inside of her. The life that had no knowledge of this unsightly world that it was now a part of. The life that solely depending on the love of its mother, but was not getting that because of the chips in her heart.

I explained that everything would be okay and that she would not be alone, that she would always have a piece of him, a piece that grew inside of her and that she would get to spend her whole life with. Her sobs calmed and I pulled away to look into her face and I told her again that she would not be alone. That she would have me and that I would take care of her just like Nathan wanted me to. Just like Nathan wanted.

* * *

**A/N: I am hopefully going to update soon, but I'm not sure whether I am going to pick this story to continue yet. I may not choose to put any of my stories on Hiatus as I don't like the idea of putting them on hold unless it is necessary, but I just feel annoyed that I am not updating as much as I think that I could. So you guys will know as soon as I decide what I am going to do :D**

**x **


End file.
